Under the Moonlight
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Sasuke always knew his sensei was odd and had odd hobbies. He just never really thought the man spied on them. 2 of 4


Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I am not.

* * *

The park was a popular place for civilians and even ninja children during the day. The play gym, swing set, merry-go-round, and another toys kept kids busy for hours while parents watched them with half of their attention.

It was an entirely different matter when a grown man and his student were lurking in the underbrush in the dead of night.

Sasuke twitched imperceptibly. Kakashi-sensei had dragged him out of his house in the middle of the night for this? This was officially the worst mission the young jounin had even been assigned. Ever. And that was saying a lot.

The only thing he'd done, after waking up and reacting violently to the one in his house with several fire jutsu, so far was be dragged unwillingly to_ this_ spot _this _tree, told to shut up and sit down if he wanted to keep his jounin status. Kakashi had left after that order and returned shortly, only to slump down into a crouch in the tree next to him.

Just a few minutes in, Sasuke had already wanted to know what was going on. He'd thought to ask the senior jounin anyway since he wasn't technically his sensei anymore.

"Kak-"

"Seniority says shut up," the silver haired man cut him off with a smile and turned back to his little orange book.

Sasuke threw a glare at him that had made lesser men crap themselves…before he killed them. However, he found that his glare had no effect when the intended target was completely ignoring it. Irritated, he turned his attention to the only spot that had any activity going on. The clearing in their view was a little used part of the park even during the day, being hidden behind carefully cultivated brush and trees. Under the right circumstances, the moon beams shining down on the area, the chirping cicadas hidden in the grass, the gentle sway of the breeze could all be considered very ro….romantic.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened in unimaginable horror as he turned to stare open-mouthed at his sensei. The other man giggled quietly at something in his book before feeling the stare on him that was not meant to set him on fire and looked up. It was the look that did it. A look Sasuke had seen countless times before. The gray haired man's face was flushed, and his hand was pressed to his covered lips to help muffle his laughter. This served to only agitate Sasuke more as his sleep-deprived mind overlapped this image with that of his many, deranged, psychotic fan-girls.

A kunai was flicked at Kakashi – if that _was_ really him – with enough casual force to embed itself in the wood behind his head to the hilt. Kakashi had moved his body to the right to avoid the kunai while Sasuke had jumped back and proceeded to form a series of hand signs. Recognizing the beginnings of a fire jutsu, Kakashi _flickered_. One second, Sasuke was about to rain down fire balls on the supposed Kakashi, the next half second, he'd had the air punched out of him, canceling out the effects of the jutsu. One arm wrapped around the front of his neck, and the other arm braced itself along back of his neck.

Cursing himself for not immediately using his Sharingan eyes, Sasuke sought to remedy that. However, a few things happened at once.

A streak of black and orange trailed by light purple emerged into the clearing below, snagging his attention. Kakashi used his momentary distraction to hit a pressure point on his neck that wouldn't have been exposed if he hadn't turned his head. The Uchiha went lax in his grip, his muscles relaxing to the point of 'limp noodle'. Kakashi 'shh'ed and positioned Sasuke so that his weight was positioned against the tree trunk. For the time being, he still had to hold him so that he wouldn't fall off of the tree though. The effects would wear off momentarily.

Down below, the two oblivious ninja ran to the center of the clearing. Naruto and Hinata, hand in hand, stopped centre field. They looked at each other, flushed and giggling like children. Completely at ease and looking more than a little cozy, Hinata leaned into Naruto, catching her breath. It wasn't very effective since she was still giggling into his chest. Also, leaning on Naruto, who was practically gasping for breath himself, might not have been the brightest idea. The blond, as should have been expected, fell over dragging the Hyuuga heiress with him. They sat quietly for a moment before a new peal of laughter rang forth from the both of them.

The dobe, Sasuke could see falling over and giggling like a moron where he lay. But Hinata? The quiet, shy heiress, rolling around and giggling? Unheard of. Had he gotten her drunk? That's not something he'd ever have expected of Naruto.

The two below seemed to realize their positions at the same moment, their laughter tapering off. Hinata moved, not to get off of Naruto, but to position herself better.

Sasuke, eyes still active and now capable of moving on his own, found himself watching with more than a little surprise. Timid, little Hinata straddled the moron, dead-last Naruto and then very boldly leaned down to kiss him. After a while, he started to wonder if they used a jutsu that substituted breathing.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully next to him. Sasuke glanced at him to see his sensei looking at him, a speculative gleam in his eye.

"What?" the boy asked.

"I'm curious," the older man drawled out, and Sasuke felt a thrill of alarm like before. "Have you ever kissed anyone? Other than Naruto, I mean."

The raven-haired boy's dark eyes widened.

The blushing Naruto and Hinata broke apart, completely oblivious to the sound of a thousand birds chirping.


End file.
